Darkness of Hallowvale/Quick guide
Details Construction *20 Mining *22 Thieving *26 Agility *32 Crafting *33 Magic *40 Strength |items = *8 nails *2 planks *A hammer *A knife (obtained during quest) *Normal spellbook for Telekinetic Grab **1 air rune (or staff of air) and 1 law rune (runes can be obtained during quest) Recommended: *High Thieving (to have a better success rate at tricking Vyrewatch) *Vyrewatch legs, top and shoes (can be bought from others before starting quest) *Methods of teleportation to Burgh de Rott, Paterdomus and Varrock. A Dramen or Lunar staff for the use of fairy rings or a Kharyrll portal in your house may be useful. An even faster method is the Mort'ton teleport scroll. *Food (to heal against Vanstrom) *1950 coins (for buying Vyrewatch outfit as a disguise) *The best pickaxe you can use for faster Daeyalt mining |kills = None — however, Vanstrom Klause (level 169) needs to be battled, and it is very possible to die. }} Walkthrough Starting out ''Items needed: 2 planks, 8 nails and a hammer'' *Travel to Burgh de Rott. *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the Burgh de Rott pub basement. *Go southeast to the docks where there's a hut with a boat in it. *Use a plank on the boat and the boat chute. *Push the boat down the chute, then board it. Welcome to Meiyerditch *Go northwest a short distance (still on the pier), search the floor then kick it down and climb down. *Climb over the wall rubble and talk to any Meiyerditch citizen. *Talk to Old Man Ral to the north. *Climb up the ladder in the building southwest of Old Man Ral. The sickle logo agility course ''Items Needed: Knife'' * Click on the following actions to mark them as completed '' Myreque meetings *Run north and talk to Vertida Sefalatis. *Travel back to Burgh de Rott. *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub again. Urgent business * ''Click on the following actions to mark them as completed Locating the laboratory Items Needed: Knife, Telegrab runes *Exit the base, climb up the stairs, jump the gap, then climb down the ladder. *Exit through the north door, walk west, then south, then open the door to the room with the fireplace. *Click the "Look-at" option on the fireplace. *Use your knife on the fireplace. *Read the message. *Just south of the fireplace, inspect the portrait. *Use a knife on the portrait and inspect it again for a Large ornate key. *Return to the Myreque base and talk to Safalaan again. *Exit the base and travel north towards the mine until you find a bright, red and yellow tapestry. *Slash the tapestry with your knife. *Walk through it and use the key on the statue. *Climb-down the staircase and telegrab the Haemalchemy book - runes can be found in the rune case. *Return to the base and talk to Safalaan one final time and give him the book. Finishing up *Take the message from Safalaan to Veliaf in Burgh de Rott. *Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Agility experience * Thieving experience * Construction experience *Tome of experience, granting 2,000 experience to any three skills of the player's choosing (level 30 or over) Required For Completing * A Taste of Hope